10 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5561 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5561); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41, Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00, Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Garfield i przyjaciele - Przyjęcie, odc. 49 (PARTY); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Domisiowa gazeta; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 26, (seria II odc. 4) (Senate Spy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Szerokie tory. Moda; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Afryka - cz. 6 Jeziora i rzeki (Lakes and rivers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1815; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2203 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 2/13 - Funio - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5562 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5562); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2204 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2329; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Szkarłatna perła, odc. 7; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Foodland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Oko (The Eye); thriller kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2007); reż.:David Moreau, Xavier Palud; wyk.:Jessica Alba, Alessandro Nivola, Parker Posey; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Licencja na film - Kandahar (Kandagar) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2010); reż.:Andriej Kawun; wyk.:Aleksandr Bałujew, Jurij Bieliajew, Bogdan Beniuk, Aleksandr Gołubiew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Na własne oczy - Śpiewanie z Alzheimerem (Alzheimer's - The Musical); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Notacje - Ks. bp Adam Dyczkowski. Radosne chwile; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 4/12 New York, New York (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. New York, New York); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 339 Bolesna pamiątka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24, Panorama: 9:40, Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Podążając za gwiazdą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Familiada - odc. 1897; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 94 - Święta na świeżym powietrzu (324); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 683 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 76 Kredyt bez poręczeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 880; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Źródło; film dokumentalny; reż.:Vita Żelakeviciute; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 6/13 - Świadectwa; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 684 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 620; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Świat bez fikcji - Historia kapitana Chesleya Sullenbergera (Brace for impact) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 5/13 "Pałac bezdomnych" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Czwarta władza - odc. 4/4 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (Man Who Knew Too Little); komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Bill Murray, Peter Gallagher, Joanne Whalley, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Ósme; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Różycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Klub kolekcjonera 17:20 Niska emisja - wysokie ryzyko 17:25 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:30 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 17:35 Kroniki miejskie 17:45 Ekosonda 18:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:00 Sport 19:15 Magazyn meteo 19:25 Warmia i Mazury na zimę 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Bronisław Huberman, czyli zjednoczenie Europy i skrzypce; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Piotr Szalsza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:24 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 50 (odc. 50); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:57 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Jej sukces - Odc. 25 Pilotka rajdowa; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Bronisław Huberman, czyli zjednoczenie Europy i skrzypce; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Piotr Szalsza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 15 - Beskid Niski; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 2 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 52 8:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 3 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 105 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 106 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 88 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 163 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 168 Sezon: 4 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 22 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 76 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1420 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 27 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 169 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 86 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1421 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 230 20:05 Lekcja przetrwania 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 23:25 Jedyna ocalona Odcinek: 1 1:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 765 2:45 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 26 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 903 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1811 TVN 5:30 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Julia Odcinek: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1536 Sezon: 9 11:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 4 12:40 Bez śladu Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 595 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 748 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 188 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 7 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 734 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1537 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 3 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 4 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 946 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 1:00 Uwaga! 1:15 Arkana magii 2:35 Nic straconego 5:15 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Siemionów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 5* - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24, Panorama: 9:40, Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1804; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 504 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 42* "Kim Pani jest?" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Tilt 2000 "Rzeka miłości", koncert w Buffo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 342* Odrzucone listy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1804; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Opole 2011 - Co Ty na to? Z Radiem Lato! cz. 2 - na bis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 504 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tilt 2000 "Rzeka miłości", koncert w Buffo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1804; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 5* - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 59 - Kryminał; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 504; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Badacze natury - odc. 1 Drzewo pełne życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Ucieczka z kina Wolność; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Teresa Marczewska, Piotr Fronczewski, Michał Bajor, Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Moja pierwsza żona (My First Wife); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1984); reż.:Paul Cox; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Spacer pod psem; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Leopold R. Nowak; wyk.:Jerzy Cnota, Barbara Kłaput, Marta Stebnicka, Jerzy Kopczewski, Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Leopold R. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Dejmek - film o Kazimierzu Dejmku; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Fiesta Cubana - koncert sylwestrowy w klubie Tropicana; koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kontrakt; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Sztuka kradzieży (The Art of the Steal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Don Argott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Korzenie Europy - Kapela ze wsi Warszawa w podróży; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Wymazywanie cz. 1; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Krystian Lupa; wyk.:Piotr Skiba, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szeremeta, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Adam Ferency, Waldemar Barwiński, Marcin Troński, Wojciech Wysocki, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Władysław Kowalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Bez prądu - Voo Voo; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Kunstkamera - Jerzy Sołtan - człowiek, który Polski nie zbudował; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Pusty dom (Bin - jip (3 - Iron aka Vacant Houses)); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2004); reż.:Kim Ki-duk; wyk.:Lee Seung-yeon, Lee Hyun-kyoon, Kwon Hyuk-ho; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 James Blood Ulmer - Jazz Jamboree '83; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Sonda - Jak w uchu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Czas honoru - odc. 47 "Oświadczyny" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dzieje Polaków - Zabić prezydenta!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Eligiusz Niewiadomski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Dzieje Polaków - Zabić prezydenta!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Program jubileuszowy. Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu - Do ostatniej kropli; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Kulisy PRL - Nie zabijajcie nam księży; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dwa żebra Adama - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Ewa Wawrzoń, Joanna Kostusiewicz, Renata Kossobudzka, Bogdan Ejmont; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Redaktor. Wielcy rodacy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzika Polska - Śladami króla podmokłych kniei.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Flesz historii - odc. 59; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Spór o historię - Habsburgowie w historii Polski; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Errata do biografii - Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Gajewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Czas honoru - odc. 48"Niemieckie porachunki" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Sonda - Made In orbit; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Polska z historią w tle - Spotkałam Gauleitera; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 20 lat później; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Michał Dudziewicz; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Bronisław Wrocławski, Joanna Benda, Rafał Królikowski, Zbigniew Bielski, Jerzy Braszka, Paweł Nowisz, Anna Grzeszczak, Hanna Molenda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Flesz historii - odc. 59; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Rumuński list; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Raginis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Dużo znaków zapytania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:55 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy K kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy M kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - zjazd K kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Bal Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: WKS Śląsk Wrocław - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - konkurs indywidualny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: GKS Tychy - Comarch Cracovia Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:25 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy K kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy M kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Z archiwum TVP - Irena Szewińska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 09:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 10:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Godzina na poddaszu 12:00 Telepaci 13:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 13:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 14:00 Psie Adopcje 14:30 Kulisy Sławy extra 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 W trasie 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 Godzina na poddaszu 19:00 Psie Adopcje 19:30 Kulisy Sławy extra 20:00 Uwaga po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi część 1 21:25 Blisko ludzi część 2 22:00 W trasie 22:30 Przed północą 23:30 Życie w przepychu 00:30 Godzina na poddaszu 01:30 Blisko ludzi część 1 01:55 Blisko ludzi część 2 02:25 Kulisy Sławy extra